Neon Genesis Evangelion, Unit Oni's story
by Havock
Summary: My first at an eva fic. first chapter is sort of an introduction.
1. Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Evangelion, AU.

A.N I own part of gaianx not sure about the Evangelion part though, Gendo will be ooc you are forewarned! Leon is my own character So, NO YOU CANT HAVE HIM!

"Ikari unseal the cask."

"Understood chairmen Keel."

"Keel out, Ikari."

Gendo had no choice he had to; he walked to Ritsuko's lab. "Ritsuko bring out the hushed cask and revive him."

"But sir, the angels haven't arrived yet and Shinji hasn't even been tested." Ritsuko replied

" I know that Dr., but this is an order from Seele. Unseal the cask and bring unit oni online."

"Yes sir!" she had no choice so she went about her task.

Later at a train station

"Where could she be?" Shinji Ikari took out the picture from his bag that said look at this showing a woman with nice assets. Then he heard some tires screeching and a blue car stopped near him.

"Are you Shinji?" the women questioned.

"Yes" he replied.

"Get in, before you get crushed by that angel!"

"Yes ma'am" and Shinji jumped into the blue alpine Renault. And the women gunned then engine leaving the angel behind.

Back at Ritsuko's lab

"Ma'am heart rate and pulse returning blood is flowing freely, brain activity returning to normal" The tech answered.

"Good keep monitoring for anything abnormal" Ritsuko replied. She frowned. 'So he will finally be used' she thought.

"Ritsuko progress." Gendo Ikari, questioned.

His question jarred her from her thoughts. "Commander all is going as well as expected his blood is flowing again and his brain pulse and heart rhythm have returned to normal." she replied.

"Good, have him readied for sortie in unit Oni, carry on doctor Akagi."

"Yes sir, he will be ready." Ritsuko akagi replied.

"Ma'am he's conscious!" the techs voice full of fear.

"Where, Where am I?" The young man questioned from the bed.

"You're in NERV." Replied Ritsuko.

"NERV, has the time come?" the young man questioned.

"Yes it has, what is you're name?" Gendo inquired.

"My name is Leon." The young man replied with a curious look on his face.

Meanwhile in the alpine Renault

Shinji's face was full of fear "Ms. Katsaragi why are you driving so fast?"

Misato Katsaragi's face was full of fear as well, "Oh no, they're dropping the N2 Mine, get down Shinji!" she pulled him into her lap and covered him as the explosion flipped her car. "Shinji are you ok? She questioned looking at his red face.

"I…iii…I'm fine Ms. Katsaragi" Shinji replied.

"Good now lets flip this car over" Misato smiled. They both worked together and got the car right side up and started. "Lets go Shinji." Soon they had made it to Nerv central.

Misato grabbed her cell and called Ritsuko cause she was lost again "Ritsuko, this is Misato I'm sorta lost could you find us."

"Misato you twit you got lost again?"

"Yes sorry Ritsuko"

"Ok ill be there soon we have 3 pilots and only two units great."

"Three pilots, who's the third I know Shinji and Rei but who's the other?"

"Remember that cask well he came out of it and his names Leon, hey Misato turn around."

Misato hung up her phone and turned around to see none other than Ritsuko."

"Boo!" Ritsuko said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Ritsuko don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack." Misato replied with a frightened look on her face.

"Same here Misato." Shinji replied.

"Oh hello, you must be Shinji." Ritsuko said with a predatory grin.

"Yes I am. Umm who are you?" Shinji replied.

" I'm Ritsuko Akagi." She replied.

"Oh my father's told me about you, you're really amazing Dr. Akagi." He replied.

Misato just stood there looking at them.

"Well we might as well get you in the Evangelion." She replied

"I've got to get to the bridge, Ritsuko is Leon in an Eva?" Misato asked.

"Yes he's in Unit Oni." Ritsuko answered.

Misato ran with fear on her face as she thought 'Why is he in Unit Oni did the commander order it or was it someone else?'

Ritsuko and Shinji talked about the Eva's till they reached the cages. "Well Shinji there she is Evangelion unit 1." Ritsuko said pointing to the purple demon looking head.

"My god." Shinji replied

"Its good to see you made it ok my son." Gendo said.

"Father why am I here." Shinji asked.

"I would like you to test unit one as well as stay here in the geofront." Gendo replied.

"Father, thank you." Shinji replied his face was bright with happiness.

"Maybe, Shinji I can make it up to you as a father." Gendo replied.

Shinji just nodded as Gendo led them to the bridge.

"Status report." Gendo inquired.

"Commander, we are green in everything." One of the techs answered.

"Launch unit Oni, and tell him to engage the third angel." Gendo ordered

"Yes sir!" one of the techs answered. "Launch Eva Oni."

Meanwhile in the Evangelion cages.

"Its time." Leon said as he felt the g forces push him into the seat. "Here we Go!" he cried. As the black Evangelion rose from the ground.

"All restraints released, you're good to go Leon."

"Rodger, command."

An orange hexagon shimmered into space between the angel and the black Evangelion.

"Sir A.T. field detected the angels A.T. field is open, Sir Oni has opened its at field" One of the female tech cried she was soaking in fright.

"Lets do it Oni." Leon spoke. He pushed the Black Evangelion into a run and flipped behind the Green angel. Then he made the Eva crouch and sweep the angel's legs. The angel grabbed the black Evangelion and proceeded in its attempt to break the units arm. The Evangelion let out an inhuman roar of anger as its eyes turned red.

"Sir unit Oni has gone berserker, sync ratio at 100 percent sir pilot is in full control!" One of the techs cried in fear his face showing his shock.

The Evangelion then engaged its progressive knife and rammed it into the core of the angel, before the angel lost all its functions it exploded.

"My god we have created a monster." Fuyutski said.


	2. Chapter 2

The black Evangelion walked back to the recovery elevator and sunk into the ground as NERV retrieved it. As soon as the Evangelion was locked back and place and the medical teams were in place they ejected the entry plug to find the pilot exhausted.

"Yeah, um guys, I'm going to sleep now." And as soon as he said that he fell unconscious. The medical team put him on the stretcher and carried him off to the medical wing.

"So Misato what are you going to do with shinji and Leon?" inquired Ritsuko.

"What do you mean Ritsuko?" Misato answered.

"The commander lives behind his office, im sure he won't let Shinji stay with him while he's living in the base." Ritsuko answered her.

"Well I guess I could take Shinji in but Leon I don't know," answered Misato.

"But Leon doesn't have any family, Misa-chan that's why he was frozen and given to us in that cask." She answered.

"What I didn't know that Rits." Misato answered as she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they could set him up next to my flat so I could keep my eye on him,"

"Misato are you sure?" Ritsuko asked.

"Well they have no family right, so I guess I could become theirs." Misato stated.

"Its you're choice Misa-chan." She answered with a curious look on her face. 'That Leon sure is strong'

"Ill take them." She said giggling slightly. "Besides that Shinji's quite the looker hunh Rits."

"Misato they're at least 10 yrs. Younger that you are!" she replied with a dirty look.

"Oh you're right I can't think about stuff like that. Ill still take them though," she replied with a smile.

"Ok Misato here's the paperwork." Ritsuko replied while handing her the papers.

"Thanks Rits." Misato answered as she filled them out.

"Ok Misato all done. Shinji's just outside and Leon's in the medical wing so you can check them out and take them home." Ritsuko said.

Meanwhile in the commanders office.

"Ikari what is you're report." Keel stated.

"Evangelion unit Oni and pilot Leon were extremely efficient in stopping the angel." Gendo stated.

"Excellent, Ikari status report on the other pilots." Keel questioned

"The first child, Rei is healing we are repairing unit 00, The third child my son has already fit into my plan and is here, he thinks I'm trying to protect him, Unit 01 is currently ready for combat." Gendo stated.

"Very good Ikari, Keel out" Keel ended the transmission.

"Every thing is going according to my scenario." Gendo said as he laced his fingers together in front of his face.

Later as Misato's flat

"Ok guys we're here, this is where we'll be living together." Misato stated as she opened the door. "Don't mind the mess I really don't have that much time to clean."

"It's ok Misato I really don't mind." Stated Shinji

"Misato, thank you." Leon stated.

They walked in together Shinji and Leon both happy to have somewhere to stay. As they entered Leon tripped over something black and furry.

"Ahhhhh!" he cried as he fell landing in a heap over his small and furry black attacker.

"Warkkkkk!" it stated.

"Ohhh don't worry about him he's you're other roommate, his names Pen pen, he's a warm water penguin.

"Misato where's my room?" Shinji asked.

"Yours is the one straight down the hall, Leon yours is the one over there." She pointed to the door that led to the connecting flat.

"Thank you, Misato." They both stated and went about unpacking. Leon had a smile on his face as he unpacked. While Shinji just started unpacking.


	3. Chapter 3

Leon like most people was not a morning person, so when his alarm went off he grabbed it looked at it hit the snooze and slept again. Unlike Leon Shinji was a morning person, he got up stretched and took a shower followed by making everyone breakfast. Not too much later Misato appeared in the kitchen and grabbed her morning beer.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Misato exclaimed. Causing Shinji to jump and Leon to wake up followed by him running to the kitchen ready to knock someone out.

'Damn mornings were never like this with mom and dad, I miss them' Leon thought as he went back to his room getting some clothes out then jumping in for a shower then drying off and jumping into his clothes. They all ate and drank, followed by Shinji dressing into his school uniform while Leon just dressed in a white tank top with black pants followed by a white button up shirt.

"Lets go Shinji don't want to miss school." Leon said. Followed by them leaving and Misato getting ready herself for work at Nerv. Leon and Shinji arrived at school followed by introductions and their lesson. Both Leon and Shinji were assaulted by a text message asking them to if they were the pilot of the black machine. Shinji looked to Leon who shook his head no, Shinji took the hint and answered no as did Leon causing the same message to appear again. Leon got fed up and started hacking the computers to find someone hacking a low level part of the magi he sent an anonymous message not traceable to him to the hacker telling him to stop. The hacker looked around the class only to find Leon staring right back at him with the deadliest glare he'd ever seen.

The hacker sent a message to Leon stating he was the pilot, Leon replied to the message with so what's it to you. And that's when the whole class erupted to surround Leon and barrage him with questions.

"It's classified." Was the only response Leon gave. Sucificed to say Leon was annoyed and Shinji was just a little scared from him answering the question so blandly. The class was soon back in order thanks to Hikari Horaki the class rep. Leon sent a message to the class rep thanking her as he payed attention to the lecture. The class rep sent a reply saying welcome and her duty too. 'She needs to lighten up a little' Leon thought. Class was soon over letting them out to lunch. Leon decided to go and grab some chips and soda while Shinji started looking for a nice place to sit down and eat. Unfortunately for Shinji someone was looking for him.

Shinji found a nice quiet place only to get knocked to the floor by a certain person.

"You're the guy that was piloting that robot. How could you be so careless you almost got my sister sent to the hospital you jerk." He exclaimed as he pulled Shinji up to his level then dropped him as the class rep. Started heading towards them. Lets scram Touji the other person said.

As the class started again Leon messaged Shinji asking him if he got a surprise too, he'd answered yes. Leon was starting to worry who would want both pilots hurt, then he realized of course those damn fanaticals that believed the angels were here to take them to Eden and kill the rest. Leon was really pissed now; thank god school ended in just a few minutes. The bell rang and the teacher dismissed them Shinji and Leon walked back to the house.

Unfortunately for Misato she was buried under a ton of paperwork and bills she did the only thing she could sign them as fast as possible and get rid of them. Then she noticed the picture of her and her father and some of their friends right before second impact, she recognized someone's face and screamed.

"Oh my god, Leon was my father's research assistants boy." She couldn't believe it she had met him before, they had even played against each other in school. Then she realized the time it was 9 o'clock, her shift ended shed drove home with a smile on her face glad to have a friend back, she checked in on both boys and then fell asleep happily.

A.N. thanks for the reviews people they helped believe me here's an updated chapter 3. might explain why Leon was ready to fight for Tokyo-3


	4. Chapter 4

Leon woke up slowly he couldn't stand it the memories of what happened the day before just kept slowly repeating themselves over and over. He slowly got out of bed and walked around the house they still played in his mind he finally decided to take a walk, hell he didn't care it was one in the morning or if he had school he couldn't get his mind to stop he was hurting so much from the memories then he remembered the explosions and the ship starting to sink then someone had placed him in the cask and shot him out of the ship. He had started to cry, he wiped his eyes then grabbed some clothes and put them on taking his key from his bed stand and then leaving the apartment and closing it up he got to the ground and started to run. He kept on running till he couldn't breath he stopped clutching onto a wall to hold himself up, the tears just kept coming they didn't stop, he walked into the alley he was almost sure no thing was inside the alley before he dropped to the ground sobbing remembering the day of 2nd impact, the flash the explosion the giant of light, it all came rushing back and he collapsed sobbing.

Shinji woke up and used the bathroom, when he was going back to his bed he noticed Leon wasn't in his bed so he checked the apartment, he realized it was near 3 in the morning he rushed to Misato's room with panic and fear all over his face, he violently woke her up.

"Misato he's gone, he's not here!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Hunh what who gone, who's not here?" Misato questioned.

"Leon he's gone he's not in the apartment!" Shinji replied.

"What! Shinji get me the phone!" She replied.

Shinji ran out into the kitchen grabbed it and ran back, he was worried and scarred why would Leon leave or do anything like this, he just couldn't figure it out. He ran back into Misato's room and threw her the phone she was already dressed in her normal red leather coat and a slim black dress.

"Thanks Shinji." She replied as she dialed the phone for section 2.

"Major. Koto Leon's missing, what! section 2 lost him. Find him or its you're ass!" Misato screamed. She hung up the phone and got Shinji ready for school it was 5 in the morning but she was still worried about him and it definitely showed on her face.

Leon slowly realized it was 7 in the morning, shit he missed school and he was completely exhausted and had no sleep, that's when he heard a small mew from a box. He inched towards the box and slowly looked in what he saw blew his mind there was a light tan skinned girl with white cat ears and a cat tail, with a binding over her chest covering it and some white shorts. He knew this was not a normal thing so he decided hell he was piloting a robot the size of a building why couldn't he keep a cat girl.

"Come here girl, I'm not going to hurt you come on." He said trying to coax her out. He saw she was shivering so he took off his coat and held it open in his arms.

"Come here girl."

The cat girl slowly came out of the box and looked up at him. He bent down and picked her up putting his coat around her. She mewed softly and rubbed her cheek against his arm.

"I think I'll call you Felicia." He said to the cat girl, she mewed in reply and he held her close just as section 2 arrived. He carried her to section 2's awaiting car and let them take him home. During the drive he learned a few things from his new friend she liked her ears scratched and her tummy rubbed and she liked him a lot. When he finally arrived at the apartment Misato was going ballistic and he couldn't find Shinji, but it didn't surprise him; today was school and section 2 had specific orders to get him back to the apartment.

Misato was pissed and yelling, then she noticed he was back, "Leon do you have any idea how much trouble you caused by going out of the apartment!" That's when she heard the snarl and saw the ears and legs hanging out of his coat that he was carrying bridal style.

"Misato, please we're both tired and I think she's pissed cause you're yelling." He had a frown and was rubbing in between the cat ears that were poking out of his coat, and then she heard the satisfied mewling of what she could only guess as a cat or something like it. Misato warily moved closer to inspect what she guessed as a cat and a girl sitting in his coat, when she got close enough and saw that the cat ears were on top of a girls head she had a tail and she was purring her face showed shock and she dropped like a sack of potatoes to the floor. "Oh great she's out, oh well time for a nap." He walked passed Misato, into his room laid Felicia down and collapsed right next to her falling asleep. He woke up several hours later next to a content Felicia. "Well hello there." Leon reached up and scratched behind her ears.

She mewled then replied "Hello to you too." Leon's face split into a warming grin he didn't know that she could talk before but it was a pleasant surprise. He replied, "So got any other clothes or are those it?" She blushed and replied with a look of mischief "no this is it, why hoping to get a look under the hood?" He replied simply "Only if you want to, so what do you want for lunch?" noticing the clock read 2:15 p.m. "Got any tuna?" she asked. "Ill take a look." He replied and went to the kitchen .

AN. Still working on this chapter I need feedback on this chapter. And you'll see where she comes in later, I had to stop somewhere


	5. Chapter 5

Leon started making a couple of tuna sandwiches when Misato woke up and hit him over the head. "What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"For bringing home a cat girl." She looked at him "Do you have any idea what she has, where she came from anything like that?"

"No and I don't care I saw her in need and I'm not going to let her suffer I like I did with no family." He replied.

"Its honorable to try but you don't know if she's even a real person, or if she's a murderer." She said with a frown and shook her head. "Didn't you think of the consequences at all?" Now he was pissed he looked at her in rage and acidly added " Her name is Felecia Court she's just turned 15 her parents were murdered and she has no other family she was also kidnapped and experimented on when she was young hence her looks. She needs a home and she will stay with me I'll protect her, I don't give a damn if there's corporate headhunters after me!" He drew the desert eagle he had taken from the armory. "Misato I'm trained in more things then you could understand and I also have almost perfect aim." He put the desert eagle back into the holster and clicked the safety on. "I don't care if Nerv doesn't like it they can kiss my ass." Misato was shocked she saw and heard everything then she noticed Shinji standing they're being sniffed by Felecia. "Ok she can stay but not in Shinji's room, and you have to take care off her Leon." "Perfect just how I wanted it, oh and dinners ready." He replied.

They all looked at him like he was nuts except Felecia she bounded over to him licked his cheek and held him close, he blushed and held her mouthing 'Not a word'. They all sat down for dinner and ate not to long after they all went to their rooms with Felecia following Leon into his. Leon put Felecia into his bed and pulled out his sleeping bag and slipped into it he was exhausted and fell asleep just as quickly as Felecia had.

When Felecia and Leon woke up that morning they felt good, Shinji had already started breakfast so Leon took a shower and got dressed. That's when he remembered that Felecia didn't have any clothes so he pulled out some of his old one's and put them on the bed for her. "Here Felecia you can wear these, ill take you shopping later today." Leon said and Felecia smiled. They had breakfast and Leon and Shinji went to school.

A.N. This is the beginning of chapter five I need some ideas so shoot them to me! What was the fourth angel and what did it look like?


End file.
